


Metropolis Rock City

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Romance, episode-related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-22
Updated: 2003-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-01 08:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a sequel to Perfect Day and In Sickness and In Wealth. Clark finally gets the perfect evening that Lex promised.  Written to cheer everyone else up that is finding the show a little depressing lately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Metropolis Rock City

**Author's Note:**

> In MY world, Lex does not listen to the horrible music that he usually listens to on the show. Clark still does. This is a sequel to Perfect Day and In Sickness and In Wealth. You don't have to read them, but it would be nice. In this episode, Clark finally gets the perfect evening that Lex promised. Takes place just before the season one finale. 

## Metropolis Rock City

by Evangelene

[]()

* * *

Metropolis Rock City 

By Evangelene 

Rating: NC-17 

Disclaimer: If I owned them, they would listen to better music. 

Thanks: To my pals S &M (they know who they are). S especially, for the idea. 

Feedback: Feedback overwhelms me and makes me feel like J.K. Rowling. Send it to evangelene@hotmail.com Also, archive away! 

\- Metropolis Rock City - 

Lex couldn't help but be pleased with himself. 

The plant was making record profits and not a single job had been lost. His workers even seemed happy. It was nice to see something other than loathing in the eyes of employees. Lex had been working excessively hard for the past couple of weeks preparing for his father's upcoming visit to the plant. Lex was confident that he had done a good job. Even his father would have to agree with that. 

Wouldn't he? 

No. Lex took a healthy gulp of scotch. He had put up with enough of his father's unpredictable and ruthless behaviour to know that it would be foolish to expect praise. 

Perhaps, he considered as he refilled his glass, he has been taking his father too seriously all these years. Maybe...and, really, why hadn't he thought of this before?...maybe his father was crazy. Nuts. 

His father was nuts. 

A smile crept over his face as he sank a little more into his desk chair. He idly swivelled back and forth as he gazed at the ceiling. His dad was an insane villain. Dr. No. Dr. Doom. His father should really be a doctor. It would be much cooler. 

Dr. Strangehair? 

Lex laughed and sighed at the same time as he turned his gaze down to the scotch glass in his hand. Nearly empty again. Grabbed the bottle on his desk, dismayed to find _that_ nearly empty as well. 

Lex couldn't possibly be _that_ pleased with himself if he was drinking this quickly. His father's impending visit was weighing on him. Anger started to rise in him as imaginary scenarios of his father criticizing the plant when he arrived played in his head. He had done the best he could. The best _anyone_ could. But that had never been good enough before, so why would it be now? 

God damn. What else was in the liquor cabinet? 

Standing up was...fun. Everything shifted heavily to the right for one second before the Earth corrected itself. Yes, he _had_ consumed that scotch pretty fast. When he got himself together, Lex strode toward the cabinet in the corner. He pushed around the cut-crystal bottles, each one a work of art. He wanted something...French. Cognac. Yeah. Getting plowed on cognac was classy. 

The cell phone was ringing on his desk. Bottle in hand, Lex swaggered back to answer it, all the way hoping that it wasn't his father. 

It wasn't his father. 

"Clark?" 

"Yeah. Hi Lex. Are you busy?" 

Lex smiled. He had barely seen Clark over the past two weeks. Clark understood how busy he was, and had given Lex all the space he needed. Too much space, actually. Lex had been worried, but was sure that it was merely Clark being overly considerate. 

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" 

"What? Lex, it's only eight thirty." 

Oh. Lex glanced at the empty bottle on his desk. Bad. 

"I miss you." 

Lex smiled more as he fell back into the chair with enough force to make it do one and a half complete spins. 

"I miss you too, Clark. What have you been up to?" 

"You know, school. I'm in the middle of exams." 

Damn. He should have remembered that. "How are they going?" 

"Pretty good, I think. I have my last one tomorrow. Chemistry. It's going to be the hardest, I think." 

"I trust you've been studying hard, then?" 

"Way too hard. I needed to take a little break, though. I was a little...distracted." 

Lex dropped his voice to a more seductive tone. "Really?" 

Clark gave a little laugh on the other end of the line. "Yeah. When can I see you again?" 

Right _now_ would be excellent. But impractical. Exams. Parents. All that. 

"I would be disappointed if you didn't come see me after your exam tomorrow. We can...celebrate." 

He could feel Clark's smile through the phone. "Cool. I'll come right over." He became more serious. "There's, um, something I want to talk to you about tomorrow." 

Fuck. Now what? Lex wasn't sure he could handle anymore surprises from his alien, teenage boyfriend. 

"Are you sure you want to wait until tomorrow, Clark?" 

"Yeah. Don't worry, Lex. It's not a really big deal. I'll see you tomorrow." 

"Alright. Goodnight, Clark." 

"Goodnight Lex. I...er, I'll see you tomorrow." 

"You said that." 

"Right. Sorry. Bye." 

Click. 

Lex frowned at the phone for a moment before setting it back on the desk. Sighed. Now he was going to worry about _that_ all night. Why can't, for just one moment, everything be ok? 

* * *

After a restless night where sleep only came when he had drowned his concerns in alcohol, Lex nervously awaited Clark's arrival at the castle. Despite his best efforts not to, he had imagined a million possible things that Clark wanted to talk to him about. None of them were good. The possibilities that bothered Lex the most were the selfish ones. Clark suddenly not wanting to be more than friends. Clark not wanting to see him anymore. Clark got Lana pregnant. 

_Can_ Clark get people pregnant? 

He certainly can't if he isn't sleeping with them and Clark is _not_ sleeping with Lana. Calm the fuck down, Lex. 

"Lex?" 

Although his insides jumped at the unexpected voice, Lex did not. Calm, cool and composed, Lex. Always. 

"Come in, Clark. How was the exam?" 

"It's done, Lex. That's all I care about." Despite this claim, Clark still added, "I think I did fine on most of it. I had some trouble with some of the multiple choice questions, though." 

"Ah multiple choice. The slayer of many a great mind. Don't worry about it too much, Clark." 

A smile. "I won't." He walked over to Lex and kissed him. Yeah. Lex had really missed him. 

"We'll have to celebrate." Lex said hoarsely after the lengthy kiss ended. 

"That's what I was kind of hoping," Clark grinned as he moved his hand over Lex's shirt. 

This was really excellent, but there was something Lex needed first. 

"You had something you wanted to talk about?" 

Clark's mouth moved down his neck. "It can wait," he sighed. 

Lex stepped back, causing Clark to fall forward a little with his mouth hanging open. 

"The fuck it can! Do you have any idea how..." not cool, Lex. Get it together. "Clark, I would rather we talk about whatever it is first." 

For a second it didn't look like Clark would be able to do _anything_ non-sexual, but then he nodded and sat on the couch. 

"Alright. Like I said, it's not a big deal. I mean, I hope it isn't. I just, well..." 

Lex joined him on the couch. They were both hunched forward, Clark looking at the floor, Lex looking at Clark. 

"It's alright, Clark. Just tell me." 

"Ok. It's just, well, the formal...dance...is coming up. Next week. You know, at school? End of the year?" 

Already Lex's concern had melted into amusement. There's no way that this could be too serious. 

"Yes...a formal dance at the school to end the year. Traditional. Go on." 

No amusement was in Clark's voice as he spoke. "Right. It's, you know, a date thing and I was thinking that I would...ask Chloe...because I think she wants me to." 

Relief swept over Lex. "I'm sure she does." He laughed. "Christ, Clark. For a second there I thought you were going to ask _me_ to go!" 

Clark laughed too. "Oh my God, Lex! No! I wouldn't do that to you!" He turned serious again. "I mean, obviously I wish I could go with you. I would rather spend the night with you than anyone. But..." 

"That would sort of spoil our little secret." 

"Right. Besides, I think that I owe Chloe this evening. We've been friends for so long, and it's been kind of a strange year. I just wanted to make sure that you don't...mind." 

Mind? Why would he...oh. "Clark, you don't need my permission. I'm not your mother." 

Clark looked embarrassed. "No, but you're my...you know..." 

Lex arched an eyebrow. "I'm your what?" 

Clark muttered something that sounded like "buoyant." 

Lex knew that this was mean. Knew it, but couldn't stop. 

"Pardon?" 

Clark looked at Lex. "Boyfriend?" There was far too much uncertainty in his eyes. Lex knew the game had gone on too long. He wrapped an arm around him, pulled him close, and kissed the top of his head. 

"And don't you forget it!" 

Clark was smiling again. "Now, how about that celebration?" 

"How about you take off about three of those shirts and we'll talk?" 

* * *

An hour later found both boys cuddled up together on the couch, half undressed and spent. Lex had ordered that no one be permitted to disturb them. 

"So, Chloe's the lucky gal?" Lex asked as he gently played with Clark's hair. 

"I guess. I kinda feel bad because I think she might want more than a friendship. I hope this isn't leading her on too much." 

"Have you ever kissed her?" Why the hell did Lex just ask that? How old was he? 

"No. She kissed me though. When I first met her." 

"You didn't kiss her back?" 

"I didn't really get a chance! I was stunned!" Clark sighed. "I'm a huge dork." 

"No you're not. I would never be seen with a huge dork. Much less be linked romantically to one." 

That earned Lex a kiss. Excellent. 

"I am really looking forward to the dance, though. It should be fun. I heard that they booked Remy Zero for it!" 

"Who?" 

"Remy Zero. The band." 

Oh, right. Who hadn't heard of _them_? 

"They play them on KROW." 

"You mean the whiny angst-rock station?" 

"No. I mean...huh?" 

"Nothing." It hadn't really occurred to Lex before, but it was entirely possible that Clark had terrible taste in music. 

"KROW...they play all sorts of good music. Creed, Lifehouse, Nickelback..." 

Really _really_ terrible taste in music. 

"Have you heard the new Our Lady Peace song? It's really good." 

Fuck. This was serious. Wait. He's not quite sixteen, Lex. What do you expect? Although, Lex had certainly never listened to anything horrible at that age. At fifteen he was listening to The Velvet Underground, The Smiths and...oh. The Prodigy. But that could be ignored. 

"Yeah, I think the dance is going to be cool. It'll be like a concert. I've never been to a concert, really. Just local bands sometimes." 

Never been to a concert? Maybe that was the problem here. No exposure to proper music. 

"You've never been to a concert?" 

"Nope. I almost got to go to that Radiohead one...kinda sucks that I didn't get to." 

"Mm. Clark, remember that perfect evening I promised you?" 

"When you were sick? Yeah." 

"I'm taking you to a concert. A real one. In Metropolis." 

Clark was instantly ecstatic. "Really? Awesome! I was worried that you were going to take me to a crazy fancy restaurant with snails and a hundred forks." 

"I wouldn't do that to you, Clark." So much for the pre-concert plans. 

"This is going to be fun, Lex! Who are we going to see?" 

"Whoever you want." Lex braced himself. 

"Nickelback?" 

No. No no hell no. "Sure." 

"Really? They're playing in Metropolis this weekend. But, I think it's sold out." 

It was tempting for Lex just to say `that's too bad, then," or some such thing. For some reason, and he didn't want to think about the reason too closely, he instead found himself saying, "That's not a problem. We'll go." 

Clark looked a little stunned. "God, that's hot." 

"What is?" 

"You! God! You're so cool! You can make anything happen! It's really hot!" 

Lex stretched out in an exaggeratedly seductive move. "How hot?" 

Clark smiled, and it was sexy. "You want me to show you?" 

"Very much." 

Lex was enjoying Clark's recent experimentation with being a sexual instigator. He was becoming more comfortable with intimacy. At first Lex had found it amusing because it seemed so...wrong. But now it was only enjoyable. And _right_. Damn. So, so right. 

Clark was now on top of him on the couch. His face was only a few inches away, and wore a look that could only be called smoldering as he ran his hands down Lex's chest. Where the hell had he learned that look? It was so fucking _hot_. Lex wanted to kiss him, but he also wanted to just keep _looking_ at him. Clark apparently felt the same way. 

Lex smirked. "How exactly do you plan on _showing_ me?" 

Clark held his gaze, which Lex swore could light him on fire if he kept it up. "I thought I might, you know, blow you." 

Lex choked on a laugh. Yes, he certainly had become more comfortable with this whole sex thing. "Thought so, huh?" 

"Mmm," Clark murmured as he nipped and licked Lex's bottom lip, "what do you think?" 

Lex _couldn't_ think. Not right now. He managed a broken reply. "Sounds...gah...sounds good." 

"Good." Clark's mouth moved south and Lex quickly forgot all about struggling fertilizer plants, evil fathers, and horrible music. 

* * *

The next afternoon found Lex in the Talon going over some final numbers before his father's looming visit. It was fuller than usual due to the end of the school year. Full was good for Lex's business, but bad for Lex's concentration. He was just thinking of leaving when he heard his favourite voice. 

"Hey, Lex." 

"Clark." Lex looked up. Clark wasn't alone. "Hello Pete." 

Pete nodded, "Hey, Lex." Lex was always amused by Pete's tone. He didn't like Lex much. Although, that was pretty obvious when Lex considered the time that Pete had tried to kill him. 

Clark looked uncomfortable. He and Lex hadn't been together in public much since they crossed the friendship line. For a second Lex amused himself by thinking about what Pete's reaction would be to their relationship. 

"I'll be right back, Clark." Exit Pete, stage left. 

"Have a seat, Clark." 

"Huh? Oh, right. Yeah." He sat, looking all around him. 

"Are you looking forward to Saturday?" 

A smile. "Yeah! I can't wait! Did you get the tickets?" 

"We'll be watching it from the luxury box." 

"Oh. No floor seats, huh?" 

"Clark. Think about it. You in a mosh pit. To me that equals a lot of injured teenagers. Slamming into you would be like slamming into a train." Lex immediately regretted saying that. Why couldn't he have just lied and said that he couldn't get floor seats even if he had wanted to? Was his reputation that important to him? 

Clark clearly hadn't thought of the dangers of him cutting loose in a mosh pit. He looked frustrated and embarrassed at the same time. "Oh, yeah. I guess you're right." He immediately brightened, though Lex suspected that it was at least partly forced. "That's ok, though. It's going to be great!" 

Yeah. Great. "You bet." 

Clark lowered his voice and leaned forward. "I'll be there with you. That's all that matters." 

Lex was charmed. That was cute. "Don't forget, there's more to the evening than the concert. I'm taking you out to dinner first...don't worry, nowhere `crazy fancy,' and after the concert," he dropped his voice to a near whisper, "I was hoping you could stay over at the penthouse again." 

Clark smiled. "I was kinda hoping that too. I'll talk to my parents." 

"Clark, you _are_ being discreet about this, aren't you?" 

"Don't worry. Who _wouldn't_ want to stay at their rich friend's penthouse? It doesn't look suspicious. Pete and I have sleep-overs all the time." 

Lex relaxed. "I'll tell you what, Clark. To make up for missing out on all the action of floor seats, I'll get you full back-stage privileges." _What?! Who said that_?! 

For one second, Lex was horrified that Clark might lean over the table and kiss him. Clark was able to pull himself together before he did anything regrettable. 

"Are you serious?! I'll get to meet them?! Lex, that's so awesome! Pete is going to be so jealous!" 

Lex could tell by Clark's excitement that it was going to be worth enduring not only a gruelling concert, but also mingling with evil after the show. But not for any longer than an hour. Tops. 

* * *

On Friday afternoon Lex had a splitting headache. He had just gotten off the phone with his father. He had hoped that it would be a short conversation simply to go over the procedures for Monday's visit. Ridiculous. Ludicrous to think even for a moment that it would have been a short and painless conversation. Fuck that man could talk. 

He was rubbing his temples when the phone rang again. He wore a pained expression as he stared at the phone. What the hell else could his father have to say? One ring...two...three...fuck. 

"Lex Luthor." 

"Hi Lex." 

Lex felt the tension melt away. 

"Hello Clark." 

"Are you ok? You sound tired." 

So observant. "Fine, Clark. I just got off the phone with my father. It's good to hear your voice." 

"It's good to hear your's, too." A pause. "I was wondering if maybe you would like to come over for lunch. With my parents." 

The headache was returning. "Clark?" 

"Ok, they don't really like the idea of the concert. Or the penthouse. Or Metropolis." 

"And you were thinking..." 

"That maybe you could come over, have lunch and talk to them." 

Fuck. "Talk to them?" 

"Yeah. You know, convince them that..." 

"That I am a responsible chaperone?" 

"Jeez Lex. That's the least sexy thing I've ever heard!" 

"You should talk to my father." 

Clark laughed a little, which made Lex laugh a little. 

"Will you come over? Please?" 

Lex sighed. "Do they know I'm coming?" 

"Oh, yeah," Clark said quickly, "they suggested it. Mom suggested it." Then, "Mom agreed to it." 

Right. "Alright, I'll be over in an hour." 

"Thanks, Lex. Um, do you like tuna?" 

Grilled with mango chutney, yes. Flaked and mixed with a pound of mayonnaise, no. Lex assumed that Clark meant the latter. "Sounds great," he lied. 

* * *

Lex was having trouble finishing his sandwich. Considering that Clark was well into his third, Lex was worried that he looked ungracious. He forced another bite when Jonathan, who had been silent the whole meal, spoke. 

"So, Lex. You want to take my son to a rock concert. In Metropolis. Over night." 

Lex came close to not swallowing, but managed to before he responded. "Clark had mentioned that he had never been to a concert, and I thought..." 

"You thought it was time to expose him to danger." 

Danger? _Nickelback_? "I can assure you that he will be safe. We won't even be in the crowd. Our seats are in a luxury box..." 

"Of course they are," Jonathan grunted. 

Well, there was no winning this battle. He shot Clark a quick glance that said `I tried.' Clark wasn't ready to give up. 

"Dad, don't worry about me. I'm old enough to go to a concert. I can be careful. You know I can. It's not a big deal. I mean, it's just one night. Chloe's spending the whole summer in Metropolis!" 

"Chloe does all sorts of stupid things." 

"Jonathan!" It was Martha's turn, thank God. "That's enough." She turned to Clark, "Honey, we know that you can be careful, and we know that you're old enough to be going to Metropolis once in awhile, it's just..." 

Lex could finish that sentence. _It's just that we were hoping that those trips would be made with someone more wholesome_. He mentally noted that they didn't seem to object when Clark was escorting Lana to the Radiohead concert. 

"Mrs. Kent, if you would prefer that he not spend the night, that's fine. I would hate for him to have to miss this concert, though. He's been talking about it non-stop since I first mentioned it." 

"Tell me about it," Jonathan grumbled. Martha shot him a look and then smiled a little at Lex. 

"Lex, I don't doubt that you'll ensure that he's safe. And I suppose there is no reason why he can't stay overnight there. We're just...being parents." 

Jonathan didn't look happy, but he didn't object to his wife's words. Clark, meanwhile, was ecstatic. 

"Really?! Awesome! Thanks guys!" He jumped up and kissed each parent on the cheek, and thankfully remembered not to kiss Lex. Instead he flashed him a blinding smile that made Lex feel great. Wonderful how that boy could do that. 

Lex leaned back in his chair. It seemed that all potential obstacles between himself and Nickelback had been removed. He actually had to go to this thing now. But it would be worth it. His head immediately filled with memories of the last overnight stay at the penthouse. 

So, so worth it. 

* * *

Lex woke up on Saturday full of determination to show Clark a good time. He would put his musical prejudices aside, and just enjoy making Clark happy for a whole day. He had been planning the day in his head for awhile, but not too much. Clark was not one to be impressed by a formal day of being escorted around Metropolis hot spots. Clark just wanted Lex, and that was something he was still getting used to. 

Lex was certain that it would be a good day as soon as he saw Clark, and more specifically, what Clark had decided to wear to the concert. Lex was expecting the usual half-dozen or so shirts that he always wore. He was not expecting a solitary black t-shirt. A solitary _tight_ black t-shirt. Looking so great with his jeans. If this was Clark's rock concert look, then Lex would not necessarily object to following Nickelback's tour for awhile. 

"Hey Lex, ready to go?" 

You bet. "All set. You look...Clark, you look fucking amazing." 

"What, this?" Clark moved forward and kissed him. "It's just a t-shirt." 

"Yes, Clark. _Just_ a t-shirt. As opposed to many, many shirts. Less is...fuck, definitely more." 

Clark smiled, and then unexpectedly turned seductive. "It should make things easier later." 

Lex swallowed. "Clark, shut up. We have a busy day ahead of us, and if you keep that up we won't make it away from this pool table." 

And Clark, damn him, smiled. "Alright, then. Let's go. Can I pick the car again?" 

Lex faked exasperation and sighed. "I had the red Ferrari filled up." 

Clark laughed. "Thanks Lex." 

* * *

Clark had brought along Nickelback's CD to play in the car. His reasoning was that _obviously_ they would want to listen to their music after the concert. And on the way to the concert. Lex swallowed a snide remark and just calmly said, with as little sarcasm possible, "Of course. What else would we listen to?" 

So now they were headed for Metropolis blasting some of the worst music Lex had ever heard. He was driving faster than he should in hopes of shortening the trip. 

"I think this is my favourite song on the album," Clark said for the third time that trip. 

Yes. Lex could see how it stood out from the other _exact same songs_. 

"Chad Kroeger is such a great song writer. He's a genius! I can't believe I might get to _meet_ him!" 

Yes. He was quite the wordsmith. "Did he just say `this is how you remind me of what I really am?'" 

"Yeah. This song is great." 

_This is how you remind me of what I really hate_. 

Lex drove a little faster. 

* * *

"Look at all these toppings! I don't even know what half of these are!" 

Clark was overwhelmed as he read the pizza menu at the small Italian restaurant Lex had taken him to. Lex chose it because it was small enough to buy up all the tables in for a couple of hours, and because it wasn't a place that tabloid reporters were likely to look for him. Also, because they made the best pizza he ever had. He didn't let Clark know that he had paid the owner enough to keep the place private while they were there. He didn't want Clark to know how challenging this relationship was going to be. For now he just wanted the paparazzi to stay away from Clark, and for Clark to be blissfully unaware of the burdens of dating Lex Luthor. 

"Pick as many as you want," Lex said as the waiter (the owner) approached the table. 

Lex was prepared for a pizza that...differed from his usual tastes. He was not prepared for... 

"Pepperoni, bacon, sausage, extra cheese...oh! Asiago cheese too. And mushrooms and onions. And...hey! You can get meatballs on a pizza? Some of those too!" 

"And we'll have bypass surgery for dessert." 

"I got some vegetables on it!" 

"I don't really think that they will cancel out the 17 pounds of meat going on it." 

"Hey, you told me to get whatever I want." 

"I didn't realize that I was dining with a Tyrannosaurus." 

Clark gnashed his teeth and lunged forward a little as if he were going to bite Lex. And it was sexy. And Lex felt himself get suddenly excited. He leaned forward. 

"I'll let you bite me for real later." 

Clark leaned forward to almost meet him. 

"I can't wait until we get back to your place so I can...thank you." 

Oh God. Lex couldn't wait either. Really. He wasn't sure if he had the ability to wait that long. _But I bought out this restaurant_ he thought wildly, _We are alone here_. 

As if to purposely break that train of thought, the waiter returned with a bottle of carbonated water for Lex, and Coke for Clarke. 

_Just as well_ Lex thought. He was never one to do anything as cheap as blow someone under a table. _Being_ blown under a table he couldn't honestly say he hadn't done. But those were girls, so it didn't count. 

For a moment Lex wondered if Clark knew what he was thinking about, because he was smiling a little oddly and looking down. 

"What's on your mind, Clark?" 

"Oh...nothing. I'm just happy. I'm going to be...you know...getting some." 

"I'll see to it that you get more than `some'." 

Clark started twisting his napkin. "I wish I was more...experienced. It's not really fair." 

"Fair?" 

"Yeah. I mean, you're so good at...you know. You're amazing! I wish I was as good for you." 

Oh for fuck's sake. "Clark. Listen to me," Lex leaned in closer and ran his fingertips gently down Clark's cheek. "I have been with experienced people. I have been with people that are widely considered to be sex experts. Do you know what sex is like with those people? It's like playing chess with someone. It's competitive and is enjoyable only for what it is: a game. I could not have cared less about any of those people. They were opponents more than lovers. None of them turned me on as much as the game itself did. With you, Clark, it's different. You are the first person that I have been with that meant something to me." He made sure that he locked eyes with Clark for what he said next. "That means _everything_ to me." 

Clark looked stunned and quickly grabbed Lex's hand and held it as Lex continued. 

"I am inexperienced when it comes to this too. I had the meaningless mind-blowing fuck thing down. But this...this is new to me. You turn me on more that anyone or anything ever. You don't need experience, Clark. You have everything I could possibly want. What we have isn't about skill. It's about doing something _right_. It's about _knowing_. It's about..." 

"Love," Clark said quietly. 

They were both silent, looking each other soulfully in the eye. Clark's word had just destroyed Lex in the most wonderful way imaginable. He couldn't speak. He had been waiting so long to hear that word from _anyone_. And now it was said so honestly it hurt him. He just nodded. Clark caressed his hand softly and they sat quietly like that until their meal arrived. 

* * *

"This isn't Nickelback?" 

"No. This is the opening act. Theory of a Deadman." 

Lex was confused. "This _isn't_ the same band that we were listening to in the car?" 

"Nope." 

"They sound exactly the same." 

"You think so? I guess, kinda. They aren't as good as Nickelback though." 

Yes. Clearly this was an inferior band. Lex had a very attentive ear and eye for everything and he could not differentiate between the two bands if he had to. 

But Clark, whether due to alien abilities, or teenage abilities, could. And he was happy. They were on the balcony in front of the luxury box, looking down at a frenzied crowd in front of the band on stage. Lex was more interested in the way Clark's arm muscles flexed as he gripped the railing in front of him than the music. The t-shirt was such an excellent choice. He let himself muse for a second about how Clark could look even hotter with a little eye-liner. It was probably best to wait awhile before introducing his newly gay boyfriend to his various kinks. 

Clark was wearing a permanent smile as he took in everything in the stadium. He mouthed along to the words of some songs. Lex enjoyed watching his mouth move. If he wasn't so concerned about paparazzi, he would move Clark's mouth a bit himself. He contented himself to watching, and thinking about that night's earlier events. He hadn't eaten more than a few bites of Clark's pizza nightmare. Besides not wanting to be sick that evening, he was also far too distracted to eat. He couldn't stop repeating Clark's word in his head. _Love_. He had really said that. And Lex had been unable to respond. Speechless for the first time in recent memory. It was both terrifying and exhilarating how much power Clark had over him without even trying. He was reminded of a Flaming Lips song that likened love to a bullet. It was. He had been hit hard, winded, and now was being burned inside by a mere word. 

Ah, good music. How Lex longed for it now. 

Deadman's Theory, or whoever, left the stage and Clark turned to Lex with that smile after wildly applauding for a minute. Lex smiled back at Clark's enthusiasm. He then nodded his head towards the box's interior. Clark nodded too and they went inside. 

"That was amazing, Lex!" Clark said as he pulled open the fridge door. " That totally rocked! And that's just the opening act! I can't wait for...do you want anything?" 

"Only if it has less than seven meats," Lex said as he rested on the leather couch. 

"I meant to drink." 

"I know." 

"Well, I'm having a Coke. They have that expensive water that you like. Want one?" 

"Of course they do. It's my box. No thanks, I'm fine." 

Clark joined him on the couch, Coke in hand. 

"No beer this time?" Lex smirked. 

"No, I...I don't know why I wanted that last time. I actually don't think that I can get drunk." 

"You've tried?" 

"Yeah...sort of. Not too hard. I mean, I don't think that me drunk is a good idea. You really wouldn't want an out-of-control me on your hands. But, whenever I've had alcohol it doesn't seem to do anything." 

Lex thought a moment about a drunk, surly, bar-fighting Clark and decided that no, it would not be a good idea. A drunk human is destructive enough. 

Lex watched Clark take a long haul off the Coke bottle with interest. That certainly was a lovely neck. And such an attractive head attached to it. Clark noticed Lex's attention. 

"You, uh, like what you see?" he asked in a way that would have been cheesy had it not been so sexy. 

"I don't know. I'd have to get a closer look," Lex replied smoothly as he leaned in. It was dark and secluded in the box. The glass was tinted, and the lights were dim. He was sure that they were not being watched. 

He had only meant for the kiss to be brief, but he was not prepared for the heat that Clark put into it. He was getting _really_ good at kissing. Lex felt his shirt being grabbed by strong hands in the back as Clark's tongue explored his mouth. Lex was enjoying the taste of Clark with a hint of Coke, thankful that the cola was covering up any traces of the pizza from earlier. He idly wondered what he tasted like to Clark. 

"God, Lex. You taste so good." 

Oh. 

Lex's hands were pressed against that tight, wonderful t-shirt. He was just thinking about removing it when he heard Clark's muffled, excited voice against his throat. 

"Pardon, Clark?" 

"Nickelback! They're starting!" 

Nickelwhat? Oh, right. Fuck. 

The band, lead by Chad Kroeger the musical genius, announced their presence by launching into some monotonous, uninspired guitar chords. 

"Jesus Christ." 

"What is it, Lex?" 

"The singer. He looks like Jesus Christ." 

"Le-ex," Clark moaned, "Don't say that." 

"Why? Am I ruining the fantasy for you?" 

"What are you...shut up Lex." 

"Why, because I don't speak as eloquently as our lord and saviour here?" 

Clark was trying to be irritated, but he was clearly amused. 

"He's a good songwriter!" 

"Yes, Clark. He reminds me of a young Wordsworth. What did he just say? _Kicking your ass would be a pleasure_? Beautiful." 

"Shut up, Lex. You're ruining it." 

"Is that...a _pot leaf_ on the drum skin?" 

"Yeah...and on Chad's shirt. They are really pro-legalization." 

Lex sighed. "Shine on you crazy diamond." 

The monotonous guitar chords and painful lyrics continued for another hour. Occasionally a word would be emphasized with fire shooting from the stage. Lex supposed that this was to allow the audience to know when the really _important_ words were being sung. All the while Lex focussed on Clark, standing in front of the railing in his tight shirt, all smiles, moving to the music. It was fantastic to watch, except the smiles and movements weren't for him. They were for that pot-smoking bearded idiot on the stage. Belting out ridiculous lyrics. And swinging around _all that fucking hair_ , like he was...the king of hair, or something. Yeah. Fucker. 

Lex ran a hand over his bald head as he watched Clark adore the rock star. 

* * *

Three gruelling encores and an even more irritating backstage visit later, Clark and Lex were getting back in the Ferrari. 

"That was so great! Chad was so cool! I can't wait to give Pete this shirt he signed!" 

"I'm glad you had a good time." 

"Lex, it was awesome! And he signed my CD! This is the best night ever!" Clark was brandishing the CD like it was an engagement ring. 

"What does it say? _To Clark, all my love, Chad_?" 

"No," Clark said, a little embarrassed. 

"The way you were swooning over him, I figured that's what it says." 

"I was _not_ swooning!" 

"Like an 11-year-old girl." 

Clark smiled a little at this. "I don't think he's...I just think he's cool." 

"That's too bad. You would make such a cute couple, with your matching initials." 

"Jeez, Lex, would you...hey, we do have the same initials! That's kinda cool." 

"You call it cool. I call it destiny." 

"Alright, enough! You would think that I _wasn't_ going back to your place to spend the night!" 

"Well, it's no tour bus..." 

"Just get us back to your place before I die of arousal." 

Lex gripped the wheel a little harder. 

* * *

They hurried through the doors of the lobby in the building that Lex lived in. They impatiently rode the elevator to the top floor, Lex all the while muttering "cameras, cameras, cameras" under his breath to remind himself of why he didn't jump Clark right there. 

Once those doors opened into his apartment, however, there was no need for restraint. As soon as they left the elevator he pushed Clark against the nearest wall and attacked his mouth. He didn't care how strong Clark was. He needed to be in control of this after the control that Clark had over him all night. Had over him since they met. He was glad that Clark was letting him have it. 

"Fuck. Do you have any idea what you have been doing to me all night?" 

"Tell me," Clark breathed. 

"Wearing this tight shirt so I can see your body perfectly underneath like a tease. Like you were daring me to do this. Fuck. It was all I could do not to." 

"Do it now. Do all of it now." 

"I intend to. First, I'm getting rid of this shirt." Lex roughly pushed Clark's arms over his head against the wall and slid his hands under the shirt. Slowly he moved them up, palms flat, until the shirt was bunched at Clark's neck. Clark ducked his head and the shirt went off, up over his arms. And this was worth waiting for. He looked...unreal, standing there shirtless. Stunning golden body flowing into perfect-fitting worn jeans. Dark lips and mouth partly open. Wild eyes surrounded by shaggy raven hair. It almost made Lex feel guilty that he alone had this. Almost. 

"Clark. You're so fucking..." 

His words were cut off as Clark pulled him up into a long, slow kiss. He felt hands under his own shirt. They were so warm and strong. He moved his own hands down to Clark's waist and pushed his fingers down under the waistband of the jeans. Clark approved this by sharply inhaling. Lex kissed down Clark's neck as he moved his hands slowly around the entire waistline. Clark wanted more. 

"Lex...you've got to touch me." 

Lex's hands met at the front of Clark's jeans and he pulled one out to flick open the button. Clark rested his head against the wall, eyes closed, mouth open. 

Lex reached up and pulled Clark's chin down until he was looking him in the eye. Lex half smiled as he made his intentions known. 

"I'm going to make you feel fucking incredible." 

Clark made a sputtering sound that was almost a laugh before he closed his eyes again and nodded. 

"Please Lex, I need to..." 

"Shh, I know. Open your eyes. I want you to watch." 

Clark obeyed. "Take your shirt off?" he asked. 

"Don't ask. Tell me." 

"Take...take your shirt off." 

Lex shook his head with a small smile. He was rubbing his knuckles slowly and firmly up Clark's fly. "Let me know how much you want it. Tell me." 

A choking noise, and then "Take your fucking shirt off before I rip it off." 

They both looked at each other a moment with surprise. Clark didn't swear that often, but he sure was effective when he did. 

"Yes sir." Lex slid his shirt off. "Better?" 

Clark's hands were already all over him, making a verbal response unnecessary. 

"This is the game, Clark. You have spent the evening listening to what you like. Now I want to listen to what I like. I want you to talk to me. I want to know exactly how good you feel. Not just noises, I want words. I want to know what it's like for you." Lex slid his hand up Clark's inner thigh. " If you go too long without speaking," he pulled his hand away, "I'll stop." 

Clark moaned. "You...wouldn't." But he knew that Lex would. He swallowed, trembling. "Alright. I'll do whatever you want." 

"I thought you would." Lex was pleased that Clark was able to adapt so easily to Lex's own brand of playfulness. Perhaps eye make-up wasn't as far off as he had previously thought. 

"I want you to keep looking at me," Lex said. Clark nodded, eyes wide, as Lex pulled his zipper down. Clark moved his hands down Lex's torso, stopping at the clasp on his pants. Lex quickly moved his hand to stop him. 

"Not yet. This is all about you right now, Clark. I told you I was going to give you an amazing evening, and I'm not done yet." 

Clark nodded and pulled Lex in for another kiss, which Lex accepted. As Lex pushed against Clark's tongue with his own, he slid Clark's jeans down over his hips. He broke away from Clark's mouth, causing Clark to make a noise of protest before Lex moved his mouth down his neck. Clark's hands went for Lex's waist again, but Lex grabbed them and pinned them above his head again. 

"Bad Clark." 

"Sorry. You just...you make me crazy." 

"Tell me." 

Clark moaned as Lex bit his shoulder. "I don't know if I can...put it into words." 

"Try," Lex breathed against his throat, "You want to be a writer. Tell me a story." 

He could feel Clark swallow against his mouth. When he spoke, he sounded as if he were in a trance. "Everything you do is like sex. The way you walk and move, it's like you're gliding. It looks so easy and confident, but I can tell that it's calculated too. You're so smart. You're brilliant. And that is so sexy. The things you say and the way you say them. Always with something lying beneath your words. Sometimes it's anger, and sometimes it's...sex. And your voice...God. I could listen to your voice forever." 

Lex wasn't really expecting to hear a profile of himself, but he didn't mind it. He encouraged Clark to continue. 

"Your voice is incredible too, Clark. Especially like this, when you're so hot. I love it. Keep talking. Tell me what you want me to do." 

"I want...I..." 

To give Clark some ideas, Lex helpfully moved his mouth down to one of his nipples and attacked it with tongue and teeth. Clark made a strangled noise and made another attempt at speech. 

"I want...ah, God...I want you to do that harder. With your teeth more." 

Lex bit hard. He was concerned that it was too hard before he quickly remembered there was no such thing with this boy. 

Sweet fuck. How was he so lucky? What a fucking find this guy was! 

He kept biting hard and was rougher with his hands. Clark obediently kept talking. 

"God, Lex. It's so good. Be rough. I want to feel it. Make it hurt." 

Lex was going to remind Clark that he couldn't hurt him, but quickly realized that this was Clark's fantasy. He needed to pretend that he was normal, and to him the inability to feel pain was the biggest difference between being him and being normal. Lex was happy to indulge. 

"Is this what you think about when you're alone?" 

"Yes. I only think of you and your voice and your strength. You're always stronger than me when I'm...fantasizing." 

Clark was silent a minute, which Lex didn't like. He was just getting into Clark's story. He ran a hand up Clark's thigh and into the leg of his boxers, stopping short of where Clark would probably like his hand to be. 

"Tell me more, Clark. What else do you think about? What else do I do?" 

"I...gah...you...You will have me tied up sometimes. I can't break the ties. You tease me for a long time. You're sometimes....kind of...evil...in my fantasies. I have to break the ties, but I can't. Then I suddenly get my strength back and..." 

"And?" _Evil_? This was interesting. He should have known that Clark's fantasies would have elaborate plots. 

"And, we...I...get sucked off. Could you please touch me now?" 

Lex laughed a little as he moved up to take Clark's mouth again. While they were kissing, he pulled down Clark's boxers and wrapped his fingers around him. He realized that Clark very possibly _could_ have died of arousal. 

"Lex!" 

"Would you like me to suck you off, Clark?" He kept his hand still and maintained a firm grasp. "Fuck. Please." 

"I would like to, Clark. I would like to run my tongue up and down your cock before I move my mouth over it and take the whole thing." 

Clark was trembling and whimpering. 

"When you are all the way in, I'd swallow hard and move my tongue all over you. Would that be alright?" 

"Jesus, Lex! Yes! Just...please, you have to do it." 

"Open your eyes, Clark. Look at me and _tell_ me to do it. Command me." He had to make Clark understand his own fantasy. "Give me orders." 

Clark's eyes flew open and they were different. Harder. He understood. 

"Get on your knees and suck my dick." 

Lex couldn't have stayed standing if he wanted to. Clark's tone, and words, floored him. Jesus Christ. Had he ever in his life been more turned on than he was right now? Never. 

But he had to remain in control. This wasn't over yet. Before he took Clark in his mouth he had to make sure that Clark still understood the rules. 

"Are you watching?" 

Clark nodded, eyes wide and focussed on Lex. "Yes. I don't want to miss a second." 

"Don't forget to tell me everything. Exactly how it feels." 

"I will. Everything." 

Satisfied, Lex ran his tongue up the length of the shaft as promised. It caused Clark to make a shuddering noise, and his hands immediately flew into his own hair. Clark always grasped his own head during sex because it was the only thing that he couldn't potentially break if he got overly excited. Lex wished that Clark could put his hands on him more, but wasn't too broken up about it. Clark looked fucking hot in this position. 

"Lex...your mouth! I've been waiting...Jesus...so long. I've been hard all _night_ looking at you and thinking about _this_. What we would do when we got to your place. The concert...the...fuck...nothing. _Nothing_ is as good as this! You...oh! Oh God! You are so _good_ at this! That thing you do with your tongue...Ah! Yeah! That's it! You're amazing!" 

Lex glanced up at the impassioned young man standing over him. He was pleased to see that Clark was still watching him. He was flushed and his eyes were full of heat. Lex momentarily grabbed himself through his pants. He needed some relief. This boy would kill him. He kept talking. 

"You're so sexy, Lex. God...this is so hot. It's too much. I...I can't last much longer. It's so good." 

Lex swallowed hard a couple of times to encourage Clark. It seemed to work. 

"Fuck, Lex! I'm not...Oh God! I'm gonna..." 

His words were cut off and turned into a broken moan as he came into Lex's mouth. Clark was loud enough to make Lex thankful for the privacy of a penthouse. Lex swallowed and slowly slid his mouth off. He stood up so his face was level with Clark's. Clark was breathing erratically and wore an ecstatic expression. Lex looked him in the eye as he licked his lips. Clark smiled, but seemed incapable of speaking. Lex wrapped his arms around him and let him collapse some of his weight on him. 

"That was," Clark gasped after a minute, "so amazing. That felt better than anything. You are...God, thank you!" 

Lex smiled and kissed Clark. 

"Can we go over to the couch?" Clark asked in a ragged voice as he kissed around Lex's ear. "I want to see you laid out on the leather. Where we had our first kiss." 

Lex was not going to make it to the couch if Clark didn't shut up. His breath stuttered as he drew it in and nodded. They moved silently to the couch and Clark gently pushed him down on his back. After standing over him and admiring for a moment, Clark lowered himself on top of him. He kissed him for a long time, then broke away and spoke. 

"I have more things to say. Do you want to hear them?" 

"Yes, Clark," Lex heard himself murmuring, "I want to hear you. Love your voice." 

"You're not alone, Lex. I know that you feel like you are. I hate how other people judge you. I hate that they don't even try to know you. But sometimes, when I am feeling selfish, I'm glad. I'm glad that I am the only one that can see. I can see past everything and I know who you really are. And they are all missing out on this _incredible_ person who has been hurt too many times." 

Lex _really_ wasn't expecting this. His mouth and hands have been still for the past few sentences. Having just noticed this, he decides to move his fingers gently in circles on Clark's stomach. Clark's words are breaking Lex. He can feel it. But, in a self-destructive way, he needs to hear more. He waits. 

"I don't want you to feel alone, Lex. You're not alone. I'll never let you be alone. You're...amazing. I love you." There it was. The three words Lex had been waiting an eternity to hear from _anyone_. He felt a tightness in his throat and chest as if he were about to cry, but at the same time a wave of something swept over him. He felt euphoric. He felt...saved. 

"Clark..." 

"I love you, Lex." 

Christ, this boy was too much. It was more than he deserved. How could this beautiful, perfect being be able to give him what he needed so easily? Was it really so simple? Was it possible that something that Lex loved so much could actually love him back, no strings attached? 

He looked into Clark's eyes. It was possible. 

"Lex?" 

"Say it again." 

Clark's smile was dazzling. "I love you, Lex." 

They kissed again, but this time with difficulty because Lex couldn't stop smiling, which made Clark unable to stop smiling. Lex was frantically trying to form what he wanted to say to Clark in his head. He finally made an attempt. 

"Clark, I have never been in love, but I know that I love you. I don't know if you'll ever know how much." 

"If it's even half as much as I love you, then we're both in trouble." 

They kissed for a long time, during which Clark went to work on removing Lex's pants. Lex was already confident that this was going to be the best orgasm of his life. This hypothesis was strengthened when Clark, in his most sultry voice, said "The sexiest thing in the world is saving your life" before going down on him. 

Seven superb minutes later, his hypothesis was confirmed. 

* * *

An hour later Lex was drying himself off as Clark lingered in the shower. They were both in the best mood imaginable, and Clark was expressing himself (painfully) through song. 

" _Believe it or not I'm walking on air! Whoever thought I could feel so free-eee-eee_?!" 

"Think you're the Greatest American Hero now?" Lex smirked as Clark came out of the shower. 

Clark shrugged and kissed him. 

"Thanks for the great evening, Lex." 

"No thanks required, Clark. Believe me, it was a pleasure." 

The incredible smile had not left Clark's face for over an hour. It was wonderful. 

Lex sighed a little. "It's not going to be easy, being in love with a Luthor." 

"It's not going to be easy, being in love with an alien." 

"Good point." 

Clark hugged him. "We'll be fine." 

"There are going to be a lot of enemies." 

"I feel sorry for anyone that goes up against us." 

"I just want you to understand. It's going to be hard, sometimes." 

"It's worth it." 

Lex nodded, then smiled. He was happy. He never sang, but sometimes he liked to recite. 

"*But surely it is something to have been The best beloved for a little while*." 

"See? That's what I'm talking about!" 

Lex laughed a little and continued. 

" *To have walked hand in hand with Love, and seen His purple wings flit once across thy smile*." 

"I don't have purple wings!" 

"Clark, shut up. Love has purple wings, not you. You're not listening." 

"Sorry. Continue." 

"*Ay! though the gorged asp of passion feed On my boy's heart, yet have I burst the bars, Stood face to face with Beauty, known indeed The Love which moves the Sun and all the stars*!" 

Clark smiled. " _Yeah yeah, life goes o-on. Long after the thrill of living is gone_ ," he sang. 

Lex laughed. When did Clark get so damn funny? "I guess Wilde is no match for the poetry of John Cougar Mellencamp." 

"It's not as catchy." 

"It's sexier, though. Did you know that Oscar Wilde was gay?" 

"Yes, Lex! Geez! Everyone knows that! Did you know that Napoleon was French?" 

"I don't care for your tone, Clark." 

Clark's voice dropped. "Then why don't you shut me up?" 

Lex grabbed him and kissed him. He ran his fingers though wet hair and inhaled the clean, soapy scent on Clark's skin. 

"I'll race you to the bedroom," Clark grinned. 

"What do I get if I...Clark?" 

"Come in here and find out," he heard Clark's voice call from bedroom. 

* * *

Lex was enjoying Clark's laughter as they watched Saturday Night Live later that evening. It was a re-run, but neither of them had seen it before. They were both lying on their stomaches at the end of the king-sized bed. Lex waited until the commercial break before he spoke. 

"What are you wearing to the dance?" 

"Oh, I'm renting a tux." 

Clark immediately knew what Lex was thinking. 

"It's ok, Lex. I've been saving for it. I can pay for it myself. I want to." 

Darn. Lex would have had fun formally dressing Clark. 

"I wish I had a dance to look forward to. Instead I am getting a visit from my father." 

"Yeah. I don't want to trade with you." 

There was a moment of silence before Clark spoke again. 

"Hey, Lex? Do you ever think that maybe your dad is just...nuts?" 

Lex looked at Clark with stunned amusement. "I love you, Clark." 

Clark smiled. "Just a thought." 

"It had crossed my mind." 

Clark's attention suddenly went back to the television. 

"Hey! Cool! The musical guest is Nickelback!" 

**-END-**


End file.
